Jewelry clasps are used for interconnecting free ends of necklaces, chains, bracelets and similar type jewelry. To effect longer lasting usage, a variety of different approaches have been used as evidenced by the prior art. Normally, the locking of a jewelry clasp is delicate in nature and subject to seemingly incompatible objectives of providing security in a relatively small aesthetically pleasing construction.